Greek Lands
by DarkLordJames
Summary: The story you know and love, but this time Percy has the advantage of a game system to help him. Watch as Percy Jackson levels up, loots the world around him, and destroys his enemies. Will Percy come out the winner? Only time will tell.


Yancy Acadamy, the school for troubled kids. Mostly those from rich families that couldn't be bothered helping their own child so they shipped them off to boarding school. Percy Jackson was different from the other kids there though. Firstly, his family wasn't well-off, you wouldn't even count them as working class. In fact, Percy, his mother, and his hated stepfather Gabe, were actually quite poor. Percy usually spent his summers doing any neighborhood jobs he could for a little bit extra cash, and his mother worked long hours at the candy store to support them. Gabe, as well, had a job though what it was and how he kept it whilst never actually going to work always confused Percy. The second way Percy was different? His family, or at least his mother, didn't want to send him to boarding school but unfortunately, he was stuck here for a number of reasons. It was the only school that would accept him, with his mom's long work hours she couldn't look after him, and the less him and Gabe had to do with each other the better.

You see Gabe was a repugnant man. He stunk like stale beer, smokes, and moldy clothes. He looked, and sometimes even acted like a large walrus as he lied around all day drinking, smoking, eating, and gambling with his equally disgusting mates. Percy tended to avoid him because Gabe practically used him as a slave, making the young boy give him his money, make food for his friends, and serve them all the beer they wanted so they wouldn't have to get up themselves. All this with the unspoken understanding that if Percy didn't listen, he would get a few "light" whacks over the head from the man.

Percy always got introspective, and thoughtful, this time of year, the end of school. Mostly thinking about Gabe, but also about his mother, Sally Jackson. She was almost the complete opposite of Gabe. Beautiful, smart, witty, and most importantly, caring. Just thinking about her always brought a warm glow to Percy, and cause his lips to tug up into a smile. As long as she was his Mom, he didn't care that his stepdad was terrible, he didn't mind that his real father was long gone(lost at sea, apparently before he was even born.), or that he had to live such a poor lifestyle, because she was perfect.

Shaking his head, the black-haired boy tried focusing on the here and now. Stuck in a bus with twenty other students on their end of year field trip. School finished in exactly a week, and their exams finished yesterday. This trip was a way to both celebrate, and relax. Of course, it wouldn't be a school trip if it wasn't going to be educational. They were on their way to visit some museum filled with Ancient Greek, and Roman, stuff. Percy was hopeful that it would end up alright, even being with the brats that filled his class, because the trip was being led by his favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner. A middle aged, bearded man in a wheelchair. Yet he was the most energetic and wise teacher Percy had ever known.

A splat sound broke Percy from his thoughts, his sea green eyes scanning for the source of the sound. Nancy Bobofit, his rival and the school bully, had thrown parts of her sandwich at his one, and only, friend Grover. Her freckled face broke in a wide smile seeing she had his attention, and her curly red hair waved slightly in the breeze coming through the windows. A well of anger rose up within Percy, and he scowled at her. Without much thought, he tried to stand up, not quite sure what exactly he would do to her.

He was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his arm.

"Percy," his friend, Grover, hissed, "stop, you know if anything happens you'd get blamed. Besides, it's only a sandwich."

Percy stared at him grumpily before slumping back in his seat. Whilst true he had a bad track record, he didn't think it was fair that he was just expected to allow bullying to continue. Sadly, Nancy was the favorite of the other teacher on their field trip, Mrs. Dodd. An angry women, whom looked almost vulture like and mean enough to make a baby cry. She had hated Percy from the day they met, and figured Nancy was some type of angel.

Ignoring the grunt of disappointment by Nancy from behind, and Grover's attempts to initiate a conversation, Percy flipped his hood over his head. Slowly he allowed the rumble of the bus to lure him to sleep. It was here his life took a turn, though for better or worse he didn't know.

_"Long ago, the lands of Earth were ruled by ancient and powerful beings. Beings that commanded the respect, and fear, of all humans. They ruled through power, intimidation, and death. None could stand up to them as they tore the world apart."_

Images of giant people sitting on thrones filled Percy's vision. They stared down upon the Earth where he could see little people waging wars with spears, and swords. The world looking like it was slowly falling apart with fire sprouting everywhere.

_"Until a new type of being appeared. One that could stand up to the oppressors, and usher in a new era of peace and democracy."_

He saw as more giant people appeared, these ones seemed softer, kinder, but no less powerful, as they threw the original giants from their thrones.

_"Peace has lasted thousands of years, but there are some whom would bring the dark times back. Earth to preserve or raze. Welcome to Greek Lands."_

It ended on an image of a golden sarcophagus. Somehow Percy could sense the evilness radiating from it.

Then things got even stranger for the boy. His vision was taken up by a giant blue screen with a title at the top proclaiming 'CHARACTER SELECTION"

Underneath it said the following.

"Welcome to Greek Lands, the game all about saving the world, having fun, kicking arse, and most importantly, looting. Here you get to choose your character. Each character comes with different skills, abilities, and talents. Due to your unique parentage you have the choice between three different characters."

'Unique parentage?' Percy thought, what's that about? This dream was so strange, considering he didn't play many games it was surprising that the dream would take the form of one. Though the mentions of Greek didn't faze him, after all he was on a Greek field trip, figured he would dream about it. Shrugging he looked at the character options.

"EARTHSHAKER

The Earthshaker is the tank of Greek Lands. Get up close and personal as you render monsters apart with your bare hands. The ground trembles with every step, and the enemy trembles with fear at your approach. This character is best for close quarters fighting, dishing out damage, and taking it in equal measure. "

'Sounds... brutal?" He thought. It did sound fun, but he couldn't imagine hurting, and scaring, things like that. It just didn't sound like him. Deciding to move on, he looked at the second one.

"STORMBRINGER

Keep the enemies at a distance while you bring the full force of hurricanes at them. Strike your enemies down with lighting, push them around with wind, or slice them up with rain, as you slowly pick them off with arrows and quick spear thrusts. This character is best for ranged combat, dealing with large groups of enemies, and striking fast."

'That does sound a little bit more like me,' he thought, 'but still not 100% right.' The idea of commanding storms and not being up close and personal did sound appealing. Mentally placing it above the first option, he looked at the third and final option.

"WATERWEAVER

Lead your team to victory as you dance around your enemies with a balanced mixture of fighting and elemental damage. Heal yourself, and others, as you adjust to fit the situation with the flexibility of water. This character is perfect for the leader, and the supporter. You are the jack of all trades, and work best in a team.

Immediately words like Leader, and Team, jumped out at Percy. He would love to have a team, to have friends. Then to lead them, and support them? It just sounded perfect to him, and struck a chord within himself. This was exactly the character he wanted. With barely a thought, he selected Waterweaver. It's not like this was real or anything, only a dream.

Slowly he awoke from his slumber. Looking around, he couldn't help but think about his weird dream. Turning to Grover, Percy went to tell him about it when something happened. White writing appeared at the bottom of his eyesight, with a loading symbol.

"Initializing setup..."

Then replaced by different writing

"Adding HUD..."

"Health installing..."

"Minimap..."

"Compass programming..."

"Weapons display..."

Once the writing all disappeared his view had things all over it. Enough to be noticeable but not enough to distract his view. At the bottom left was a small red bar with '100' written inside it. Along the center bottom was a line, with the letters 'NW' above it, like a compass. Below that was an empty bar with 'level one' on it. Then on the top right was a little map, that looked like the suburb they were currently in. An arrow was on the street, and the whole thing was moving and updating, as if it was an actual minimap of where he currently was. There was a suspicious red dot nearly right on top of him as well on the map but he couldn't work out what that stood for.

Mentally shrugging, Percy was just in a stupor at what he was witnessing. Was his dream real? Was he in some type of game? What was it called? Greek Lands? He just couldn't understand, surely it wasn't possible, and the extended amount of time he had spent at Yancy Academy had finally caused him to crack. Covertly, he looked around, trying to see if anyone else had noticed his apparently fragmented mental state. He couldn't go to a crazy hospital, there was still so much he had to do with his life.

"You alright there, Percy?" A voice asked next to him, and Percy let loose a very unmanly squeal of surprise.

"Oh... it's you Grover. Yeah, fine, just tired." Percy muttered before looking away. No way was he going to drive his only friend away with his own craziness. He could feel Grover staring at the back of his head, like he didn't believe him. A light sheen of sweat broke across Percy's forehead.

Shaking slightly, he tried to think about what he knew of games. Maybe he could turn it off or something? What did games normally have, a menu? Once he thought the word 'Menu' it was like the whole world froze, and then a new blue screen appeared. It was like his user info or something. On the right was a picture of himself.

Underneath it said

WATERWEAVER

Level 1

EXP 0/350

Shield 0/0

Health 100/100

On the left hand side it had his name, followed by:

WEAPON PROFICIENCIES

SWORD LVL 0

SPEAR LVL 0

KNIFE LVL 0

BOW LVL 0

STAFF LVL 0

TRIDENT LVL 0

GODLY LVL 0

Then under all that were little pictures of the weapons in a row, followed by a cash amount?

$0000022

Which definitely confused him more, because Percy did in fact have $22 in his wallet.

Shaking his head, he noticed at the top of the page were like little tabs, like that on internet when you had multiple pages open. Currently the tab with a picture of the man was open. The next one was a bag. Looking at the bag tab, it switched pages. This page was even more bizarre.

On the left hand side under the word 'Equipped' were four large boxes followed by two smaller boxes. All empty. Then the right side had 'backpack' with twelve more empty boxes. Once more on the right of that were his details again like cash, health, etc.

The third tab (with a picture of a beach) was the weirdest of them all. It was a skill tree split into three columns? Each column had seven little pictures with 0/5 next to them. The columns were labelled Warrior, Elemental, and Healer. At the top was a large picture that covered all three columns. The large picture was what looked like a tsunami. Clicking on it, made description appear.

"Summon a Tidal Wave to sweep through your enemies, causing disorientation and damage."

Unfortunately it was greyed out like all the others, and a flashing red sentence appeared.

"Skills are locked until you reach Level 5, at which time you will earn 1 point per level to spend as you please."

In a confused daze, Percy decided to just move on. If it couldn't be done until level 5he would look at it later. As long as it wasn't all part of his crazy imagination.

The next tab's title was that of a tape recorder. The page was titled "Mission Log" though underneath it was empty. There was also a little trophy pictured, and clicking on it brought up a list of challenges. Things like

"Ready, steady, cook!

Kill 250 enemies with fire attacks

\+ 2,000 exp"

Or

"Move aside Thanatos

Kill 10,000 enemies total

\+ 20,000 exp"

Percy stared in disbelief. His crazy mind wanted him to kill 10,000 people? Crazy. He didn't want to kill anyone, except maybe Mrs. Dodd, and Nancy.

The last tab was just an extended map of his surrounding area. Percy took a while to think about all this, before deciding to just try ignoring it. If he didn't acknowledge it, maybe it wasn't real. Exiting the menu, he tried to just act normal. Though his ADHD was going wild, tapping his knees, looking around, trying not to see all the little crazy game things in his vision.

Eventually the bus stopped outside the museum, and they all strolled in. The next few hours were peaceful, fun even. The way Mr. Brunner explained all the exhibits was interesting, and Percy could even ignore all the game stuff. Unfortunately, Nancy just would not shut-up, constantly making stupid little comments about what was happening, and making fun of the statues. Eventually, Percy snapped.

"Will you just shut-up!" He shouted at her, instantly blushing when everyone turned to him. Mr. Brunner raised his eyebrow at him.

"It seems Mr. Jackson is getting a bit antsy. Perhaps it will be best if we go to lunch, Percy please stay behind."

Ignoring Nancy's sniggering, and Grover's sympathetic look, Percy waited until it was just him and Mr. Brunner. They stood in silence for a few minutes, and Percy tried to make it look like he was interested in a nearby cyclops bust, because he couldn't stand to see the teacher's disappointed face.

"Percy, is everything okay? I've noticed you've been a bit off since we got here?" Mr. Brunner questioned kindly. Immediately, Percy shook his head in denial.

"Yup, everything's fine, nothing wrong here, just ate some bad bacon for breakfast or something." Percy hurried to say. The Latin teacher gave him a considering look, his blue eyes piercing into Percy.

"If you are sure, but if you ever need to talk..." Mr. Brunner trailed off, before wheeling himself around and following after the rest of the class. Percy stared after him for a long time, considering. Perhaps the teacher could help him, and wouldn't think him crazy? He was the most caring and approachable teacher after all. Before he could make a decision, a new screen appeared.

"QUEST: DEFEAT THE KINDLY ONE

One of Hades servants is out to get you. Defeat her before she eats you.

Rewards:

280 Exp

$50"

As quick as the screen appeared it disappeared. In shock, Percy faintly noticed a diamond shape now on the minimap right on top of him, and a red dot getting closer from behind. Turning around, he saw to his horror, Mrs. Dodds. Though it was like a nightmare version of her. Her wrinkled skin had become greyer, and her eyes glowed red. Above her was a red health bar like his own, and the writing 'Lvl 2 Fury(Mortal form).

"Where is it?" She hissed at him before covering the distance between them in a blink. Grabbing at his collar she pulled him too her.

"I...I... don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered, trying to struggle free. Her right hand came up at him like a giant claw, and slashed on his arm. Pain blinded him for a second, and he noticed his health drop. '85/100'

Swinging wildly, he managed to punch her right in the face. Red text flashed over her head 'CRITICAL' followed by a number, '25'. Her health bar seemed to drop by a quarter as she let go of him. Stumbling back, he tried to escape but couldn't work out where to run. All of a sudden Mr. Brunner was back, and he was throwing something to him. A glowing bronze sword.

Catching it, Percy swung it in front of him just as Mrs. Dodds charged at him once more. The sword sliced straight through her middle, and she exploded into a giant ball of dust. The number damage above where her head was indicated 75. Then the words 80 exp appeared.

Almost immediately after the quest screen was in front of him again, this time indicating it was complete and his rewards. The 280 experience plus the 80 experience leveled him up to level 2 with a bright blue glow.

Once the glow faded everything was settled once more. He was standing all alone in the hallway, holding a pen. His arm was no longer scratched. The only signs that something happened was his health now said 115/115, and Lvl 2 on his screen.

Confused, he stumbled outside to find Mr. Brunner eating lunch looking like every other day.

"Ah, Percy, I see you found my lost pen, thank you for bringing it back to me."

Percy stared between the pen and the teacher in disbelief, before dropping the pen in his palm before walking off. It was official, Percy was certifiably insane.

**A/N: As you can obviously tell this is a game fic. The game it is based on is Borderlands, so if any of the descriptions of screens and that confuses you, just look up Borderlands 1 screens. Obviously things will be slightly different from the game to account for the godly stuff, as well as they all use swords and stuff instead of guns. So I've taken some liberties there with how I will do things. Read, Review, give ideas, etc. **


End file.
